


The Avengers New Pet

by Amature_Writer_UwU



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang AU, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amature_Writer_UwU/pseuds/Amature_Writer_UwU
Summary: Mistakes where made. (Y/N) was no longer her own person. She was a toy, to be used and abused.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed yet this is a rape fic. If that triggers you or you don't like it please do not read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She told them it was stupid, she told them to stick to the small fries but nooooo they wanted to break into a house on the nice side of town. No one had even thought to mention to her that they would be breaking into the main base of an infamous gang, The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, i'm sorry this is probably gonna be a shit story, lol. And that I haven't been posting a lot. I'm stuck in a slump lol.

Running, that's all she could do. She didn't know where she was going to go but she needed to run. So she did. The voice of her companions further ahead spurring her on. But she wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed her hair causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. She screamed and kicked as she was dragged back towards the house before losing contentiousness as her head hit the steps.

She told them it was stupid, she told them to stick to the small fries but nooooo they wanted to break into a house on the nice side of town. No one had even thought to mention to her that they would be breaking into the main base of an infamous gang, The Avengers.

That's what led to her current situation. Waking up with a killer headache, in a room she didn't recognize, hands tied behind her back, and what she could only assume was bit of dry blood on her shirt.

"You awake?" a Brooklyn accent called from somewhere in the room. She searched for the owner of the voice and found it as a man with a metal arm crouched in front of her, she recognized him as Bucky a fairly new member of the gang. He forcefully grabbed her hair and made her look up at him. 

"You seem to have a thing for grabbing peoples hair huh?" (Y/N) asked smirking stupidly at him.

He smacked her head onto the ground before lifting her again. "You don't wanna back talk me right now. You broke onto our property and took some stuff. I wanna know the names of everyone you were with and maybe i'll kill you last."

"Listen, this wasn't my idea. We usually just hit up small places. I'll give you there names, they're fuckin stupid anyways. Just let me go." she finally managed to sit up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh now that's not gonna happen doll. But you do have a nice face." his eyes raked over her body before continuing. "Nice body too. Maybe i'll keep you around. Been meaning to look for a new fuck toy."

This comment scared (Y/N) but she refused to show it. "Honestly. You think I would ever let you anywhere near me." She let out a laugh. "I would never, ever, let scum like you touch me."

"Funny, you think you have a choice." he stood and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned to her and said "I'll be back later with a few friends. Try to behave until then."

When (Y/N) was sure he was gone she finally let out the sob she was holding back. Tears fell like stones until she was to exhausted to even let out a sob.

~~~

When she awoke the next day the room was better lit, 'Morning.' She thought to herself, trying to keep a light mood in the situation.

When she heard the door open she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to appear that she was still asleep. "So," the man from yesterday began. "What do you think?"

Three pairs of foot steps approached and stopped right in front of her. "Wake her up." One ordered before she felt a foot shake her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the three in front of her.

Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and of course Bucky Barnes. Now (Y/N) could handle being in a room with one of them, hell maybe even two, but three. Hell no. She was terrified and didn't even try to hide it. "Aww not acting so tough now are you?" Bucky cooed down at her.

"Shut up Buck." Steve said and crouched down to her level. He reached for her face but she backed away. He reached for it again and this time snatched it before she could move away. "What's your name." He demanded. "Screw you." She chocked out.

"Now listen here. Your gonna do what we say and answer our questions. You're lucky we're even keeping you alive. Now tell us your name." this time (Y/N) didn't give him a reply at all, she just glared daggers up at him.

"If you won't give us your name we'll have to find it out ourselves. For now we should get your training started." he looked back at the two behind him and they nodded in agreement.

"What training?" she asked.

This time Tony stepped forward to speak. "Training we give to little bitches like you. But you're special. We usually train um and sell um, but we're gonna keep you." 

"No." she muttered a few times but was silenced with a kick to the stomach.

"We start with lesson one. Shut the fuck up unless asked to speak." Tony looked down at her. "Understood?" he raised a brow.

"Fuck you." another kick. "Wrong. Now, you don't speak unless spoken to. Understood?" Tony's response was a phlegm globber on his shoes. He scoffed and smiled bitterly. "We'll work on it." he motioned for everyone to leave but before they did he stopped. "Two chicks will be in here later to feed you. Don't fight them, they fight back." and with that she was left alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing, someone please help me with tags. - Tair


	2. Do you guys want this continued?

Just wanna know. I've been gone for a while so I wanna know if you still wanna see this. And if no one has told me they want it continued within a week I'm assuming you don't so it'll probably be deleted.

-Tair


	3. So I will Continue

I will be continuing this! Updates may not be consistent but I would appreciate if you could give me feedback when I do post.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training was not gonna be fun.

As promised a few hours later (as far as (Y/N) could tell) two women walked in, a red-head and a brunette one carrying food the other carrying a bag. "Do you think Buck will let me play with this one Wanda?" the taller of the two asked. "Natasha, we both know that it's ultimately up to Tony." this girl, Wanda, had an accent (Y/N) couldn't quite place. "And we both know Tony doesn't like the feisty ones. Plus you heard what Rodgers said, Bucky called dibs. Even Tony respects dibs." She nudged the shorter girl in a joking manner.

(Y/N) watched them talk for a while before they turned their attention to her. Wanda walked over and said "I'm only taking these off so you can eat, if you try to run you will not be treated nicely. Understood?" her request was worded kindly but the threat was evident in her words. (Y/N) nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak.

The ropes around her wrists were removed and she was handed a bowl with some salad and piece of bread to the side. She dug in, not realizing how hungry she was. And after she had eaten everything she practically chugged the glass of water she was handed. "Thank you." she said quietly when everything was finished.

"Don't thank us. Because we are not your friends." Natasha was now standing in front of her. "Now we'll start with lesson one. Speak only when spoken too." her voice was innocent as she so blatantly threatened her. It honestly stunned (Y/N) how she could sound so sweet.

(Y/N) stood up, not wanting to anger anybody.

"From what the boys have told us you refused to give them your name. So while they find that out they gave me permission to pick out your nickname." Natasha said finishing up the rest of her measurements. "From what Buck told me you thought you were the biggest shit when you came in. You spat on Tony's favorite shoes." Natasha said with a smirk before grabbing (Y/N)'s chin and studying her features. "I'm gonna call you kitten. Not only because you were so feisty but also because you're cute and small. I think your life will us will be so much fun." Nat stroked her head and winked before turning and back to Wanda.

"I'm bailing, feel free to do whatever you want Wanda." with that (Y/N) was left alone with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the direction this is going???


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings pretty shit tbh but everything I write is lol. Also let me know about any mistakes. Thanks luvs

Alone with the women she now recognized as The Scarlett Wich, it oddly silent. She didn't say anything, just watched (Y/N) eat the stew she was given. And to be honest (Y/N) didn't mind because the food was delicious. So good in fact that she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste.

"Do you like it?" Wanda asked.

(Y/N) nodded not trying to anger the women by speaking. "Thank you, I made it." Wanda looked proud of herself and it brought a slight smile to (Y/N)'s face.

But that completely changed when she finished the food. Wanda wasted no time getting her up and retying her bindings tighter then they were before. And then she left and (Y/N) was left alone again.

The gears in her mind were spinning, thinking of any way she could get out if she could get out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take the members on in a fight but she did already know the layout of the building. Based on the small window she was in the basement. So at this point, she just needed to find a way out. But for now, she just had to bide her time and wait for the right moment.

~~~

With nothing else to do (Y/N) decided to sleep only to be awoken by someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a foot placed on her shoulder. Attached to that foot was of course Bucky. But before she could open her mouth to say something Bucky began reading from a manilla folder.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), nineteen years old. Graduated from high school a year late. Three breaking and entering charges. Five assault charges, and seven theft charges. You're the bastard child of a fairly wealthy man, who from reports is two of those five assault charges."

He plopped the folder down and crouched to her level. "You're just a bad girl aren't you?" Bucky's flesh hand caressed her cheek as his metal hand makes its way to the bottom of her shorts. "Fuck off." She mumbled, her voice hoarse. "Oh no Ms.(Y/L/N), I don't think I will." Bucky stood and picked (Y/N) up throwing her over his shoulder. She struggled, trying to remove herself from his grasp. "Let me go! What are you doing?" she shouted as she was carried up the stairs. "Training can take months," his metal hand made its way to her ass and squeezed softly. "And I wanna have some fun now. So I'm taking things into my own hands."

(Y/N) was thrown on a bed as Bucky continued. "You're gonna do as I say and maybe you'll enjoy this as well." he locked the door behind him and approached her, removing his shirt along the way.

"You can't do this. I-I'll scream!" (Y/N) backed further back on the bed as Bucky crawled onto it. 

Bucky towered over her as he chuckled as if what she said was no threat.

"You do realize that you're an actual prisoner here. You can scream all you want. In fact, you will be screaming, but not in fear or terror." Bucky was now towering over her. "I'll make sure you're screaming in pleasure before the nights over."

Bucky quickly removed his belt before forcing her hands above her head and tied them to the headboard. He reached over and grabbed a knife from the nightstand. (Y/N)'s eyes followed the knife as Bucky twirled it in his hand. He placed the knife gently against her neck and she gulped.

"Are you gonna be a good girl?" he asked teasingly. (Y/N) didn't respond instead, struggling against her bonds. Bucky just tutted before ripping her shirt down the middle with his knife. He licked his lips after lifting the sports bra she had been wearing above her large/small breasts.

He set the knife back on the nightstand before kneading her breasts with both his flesh and metal hands. "Please, stop." she whimpered out. "Shh now, you'll be enjoying this soon." With that one hand left her breasts and snuck its way under the way into her leggings, delighted to find her commando. He ran his fingers through her lips smiling when he felt how wet she was.

"You struggle and beg me to stop." he pulled his hand out from her pants loving the way her slick coated his fingers. "But look how wet you are. Does this excite you?" She opened her mouth to protest only to have him shove his fingers into her mouth. "Why don't you clean yourself off of me you slut." Having no choice (Y/N) glaired daggers at the man as she cleaned the salty liquid off of his fingers.

Once she had thoroughly cleaned her slick off his fingers he wasted no time removing her pants. He leaned down and began trailing kisses from her neck to her abdomen in an almost caring way. Well, that was until he started speaking again.

"We're gonna lay down the basic rules here. You will ask before coming. But then again you're here for my pleasure, not yours. Second, you will be calling me sir. Anything else and I'mma have to punish ya kitten. Understood?"

Before any snarky comment could leave her lips she remembered her life was in the hands of this man and pleasing him was the line between life and death for her. "Yes," she mumbled. "Yes?" he said, urging her to continue. "Yes sir," she said louder this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a welcome back lol. Next chapter will have the real smut I promise!


End file.
